Être un vrai héros
by Moira-chan
Summary: Être un vrai héros, c'est pas seulement arrêter des criminels - être un vrai héros, c'est aussi aider les gens qui en ont besoin... Pas vrai ?


**Titre :** Être un vrai héros

**Auteur :** Moïra (Momo =3)

**Rating :** K, vraiment tout doux =)

**Personnages :** Kotetsu Kaburagi et Barnaby Brooks Jr. ~

**Disclaimer :** L'anime Tiger & Bunny et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au studio Sunrise, si je me plante pas (Corrigez-moi si c'est le cas).

**Genres :** Aheum... Un truc un peu mignon, sûrement. Amitié ?

**Résumé :** Être un vrai héros, c'est pas toujours arrêter les criminels - parfois, c'est simplement aider les autres... Non ?

_Ave_, rare peuple du fandom.

Ici Momo, qui se lance à l'attaque d'un nouveau fandom... Ça va faire mal. xD  
>Je doute que beaucoup de monde passe dans le coin mais telle que je me connais, je me dois bien d'écrire un petit mot au sujet de ce texte.<p>

Tout d'abord, il s'agit du premier que je publie sur ce fandom, mais ce n'est pas le premier que j'y écris. J'ai, en ce moment, un autre texte en cours, du charmant nom de "Le dîner des égoïstes", et je devrai le boucler plus le poster d'ici, disons, deux jours. ^^

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que j'ai adoré écrire ce petit texte... Je me suis déjà entraînée à manier Kotetsu et Barnaby adultes, mais ici, ils sont un peu plus jeunes, et je pense que ça change pas mal, surtout que dans l'anime, on les voit pas des masses. xD J'espère seulement que j'ai bien réussi à "rajeunir" leur caractère... xP

Bref, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. xP Bonne lecture aux rares gens qui passeront par là !

Et pendant que j'y suis, n'hésitez pas à passer lire l'autre fic du fandom, "Une Fatigue en guise de Perdition" de **Miss Kazu** =3 (Oui, je l'ai lue et je suis en train de la reviewer, donc vous risquez rien, ayeeez confiaaance *sort*) Puis aussi, on est que deux à squatter le fandom pour le moment, alors si vous vous sentez tout à coup puissamment inspiré(e), bah... N'hésitez pas ! xP

**Une petite note :**

Il semblerait que certains n'aient pas bien saisi le principe de cette histoire, ni celui de la fanfiction. C'est pour quoi j'en appelle à mon ami Wikipédia qui s'occupera de clarifier quelque peu les choses :

"_AU_ ou _UA_ (Alternative Universe ou Univers Alternatif): L'auteur annonce qu'il va volontairement diverger de l'histoire officielle un évènement a changé le cours de l'histoire, **les personnages subissent des modifications (âge, sexe, caractère, talents), un élément significatif n'est pas pris en compte ou ajouté**. Parfois, les personnages sont transposés dans un contexte qui n'a rien à voir."

**En ce sens-là**, vous pouvez considérer cette histoire comme un UA. Peut-être que j'aurais dû le préciser un peu plus tôt... Désolée.

**Merisa**, merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, mais je vais devoir supprimer ta review. Pour te répondre tout de même, cette fanfic n'avait nullement la prétention de s'insérer dans le canon, ni celle d'être un UA à part entière... C'est une "alternative à l'enfance des personnages", disons. Je veux bien que le scénario ne te plaise pas, mais j'estime qu'il t'est impoli de t'adresser à moi comme ça, et je ne peux accepter que tu m'ordonnes ainsi d'arrêter de "dénaturer" l'oeuvre originale.

La fanfiction n'est que dénature, de toute façon. Si tu n'arrives pas à passer le détail du non-réalisme (car ce n'est même pas un problème d'OoC, en plus, si j'ai bien compris), fais au moins l'effort de respecter mon travail... Tu ne peux pas dire qu'une fanfiction ne comporte aucun travail juste parce que son scénario ne te plaît pas.

Merci de ta compréhension, et désolée aux autres pour ce passage qui ne s'adresse en rien à vous. =)

* * *

><p><span>Être un vrai héros<span>

_Aïe_.  
>Les larmes au bord de ses beaux yeux verts, Barnaby Brooks Jr. ramena à lui ses genoux nus et jeta au droit un regard des plus désespérés, plein de douleurs et de peur à la fois. La douleur – elle envahissait toute sa jambe, maintenant. Comment était-ce arrivé, déjà ? Y repenser titilla à nouveau ses fragiles paupières et une larme coula le long de sa joue ; il s'était fait mal en tombant mais il allait bientôt fêter ses quatre ans, et les grands garçons de quatre ans ne pleuraient pas pour d'aussi petits bobos, voyons !<br>Mais il y avait la peur.

La peur – vile. La peur – mesquine. Dans son cœur, dans son être, la peur qui faisait trembler ses doigts et ses genoux, la peur qui lui donnait si mal à la tête – la douleur apportait la peur tout comme la peur apportait la douleur et voilà qu'il se laissait peu à peu entraîner dans un cercle vicieux dont il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais s'échapper.  
>Il avait envie d'appeler à l'aide, de crier au secours – mais il était perdu, il s'était perdu dans l'immense centre commercial et tous les « maman » du monde n'y changeraient absolument rien.<p>

« Papa, maman… »

Une nouvelle larme s'enfuit, s'échappa de son œil, se glissa sous sa paupière ; et, dans son genou, ça picotait, encore plus qu'avant. Il se pencha alors en avant, et déposa soigneusement ses petites lèvres sur la blessure – peut-être que ça ferait moins mal, comme ça, avec un peu de chance.

La plaie le brûla encore quelques secondes durant ; puis, tandis qu'il suçotait nerveusement son genou, les bras passés autour de ses jambes, les mains jointes au niveau de ses chevilles, il sentit la douleur diminuer, un peu. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, tout contre ses minces cuisses à la peau si pâle, juste au-dessus de son short court – et quelques passants désœuvrés lui jetaient parfois un coup d'œil curieux, mais la majorité d'entre eux ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard.

Il était seul.  
>Oh, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de la solitude – mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Bien des jours s'étaient écoulés durant lesquels il avait joué, seul dans la maison familiale, ou s'était promené en compagnie de celui qu'il appelait son oncle ; bien des jours avaient passé, durant lesquels il avait souffert cette solitude sur la longueur du temps. Cette fois-ci, il en souffrait dans l'immédiat ; maintenant, là, tout de suite.<br>Quelle horrible impression que celle de se sentir aussi seul au milieu d'autant de monde.

Qu'importe, finit-il par se résigner ; replongeant son visage entre ses genoux, il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration, un peu rapide à cause des larmes précédemment versées. Bientôt, ça se calma – doucement, lentement. Il allait faire comme d'habitude – après tout, ce cas-là n'était pas si différent des autres, il n'avait pas à l'être. Il ferait comme d'habitude, il attendrait, sagement, seul.  
>Il attendrait que ça passe et que ses parents viennent le chercher, parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.<p>

Barnaby ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là, la tête contre les jambes, les doigts tremblants sur ses longues chaussettes blanches et propres ; mais à vrai dire, cela n'importait que peu. Peut-être qu'il s'endormit – peut-être qu'il passa des heures à écouter tantôt les battements de son cœur, tantôt sa respiration, tantôt les bruits de pas des gens et l'effervescence du centre commerciale. Durant quelques instants, il s'amusa même à tenter de reconnaître les talons claquant les dalles froides des chaussures cirées le frappant plus doucement ; mais ce fut peine perdue.

Dix minutes environ et il s'ennuyait déjà – sa maison lui manquait, ses jouets lui manquaient, ses parents lui manquaient et le calme, ce calme si précieux auquel il s'était tant attaché, lui manquait encore plus.  
>Soudain, il sentit une main se poser au beau milieu de sa tignasse blonde et appuyer doucement sur son crâne – il sursauta, releva aussitôt la tête.<p>

« Hé, tu es perdu ? »

Le petit garçon cligna des yeux, regarda un peu mieux l'inconnu qui venait le déranger dans son désespoir ; et la première chose qu'il remarqua, après le fait bien sûr qu'il ne s'agît pas de ses parents ou de son oncle, furent ses vêtements. Un sweatshirt à capuche vert pour une veste bleue ; quels drôles de goûts, songea-t-il alors, et il prit une mine légèrement boudeuse, un peu déçu d'être abordé par un pareil énergumène.

« Hé oh, poursuivit l'autre garçon, plaçant ses petits poings sur ses hanches, t'as pas de langue ou quoi ? »

Barnaby prit un peu mal la remarque, force fut bientôt de l'avouer ; resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses jambes, il détourna la tête et préféra regarder les pieds des passants plutôt que de laisser l'inconnu apercevoir les larmes qui, à nouveau, germaient au bord de ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'embête comme ça.

« Je suis pas perdu ! Répondit-il alors, ses pommettes rougissant un peu sous l'effet du mensonge, tandis que ses joues gonflaient en une mine boudeuse.  
>– Pourquoi t'es tout seul, alors ? T'as pas de parents ? »<p>

Le garçonnet ne parla pas plus que précédemment et ne daigna toujours pas regarder l'inconnu. Ce dernier soupira, glissa les mains dans les poches de son long short beige, et s'arma de son plus beau sourire pour reprendre la conversation – sans un mot, il tendit la main à Barnaby.

« Allez, lève-toi, ordonna-t-il doucement. On va retrouver tes parents ! »

Le blondinet tourna enfin la tête vers lui mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce ; l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Fallait-il le suivre ou non ? Il avait l'air gentil, mais ses parents l'avaient mille et une fois mis en garde contre les kidnappeurs et autres vilains messieurs, et peut-être que ce garçon faisait partie des méchants, lui aussi ; à moins qu'il ne soit quand même un gentil, et qu'il veuille vraiment l'aider, mais comment savoir ?  
>Sans prévenir, l'étrange garçon s'accroupit et sourit à nouveau.<p>

« J'm'appelle Kotetsu, j'ai douze ans ! Lança-t-il joyeusement, appuyant ses bras sur ses genoux maintenant repliés. Et toi, c'est quoi, ton nom ? »

Le second enfant parut étonné ; Kotetsu, douze ans, répéta-t-il mentalement, et il ne put réprimer un léger sourire lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussettes, dont il triturait maintenant la bordure brodée. Il avait devant lui un grand garçon qui voulait l'aider – un grand garçon comme ceux dont on disait qu'ils embêtaient toujours les plus petits, mais un grand garçon qui lui proposait son aide et se montrait gentil, avec lui.  
>D'aussi loin que le blond s'en souvienne, ce dénommé Kotetsu devait bien être le premier à s'être ainsi présenté à lui – tout simplement gentil, en fait. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, finalement.<p>

« Ba... Barnaby, finit-il par dire, tout doucement, un peu intimidé. Barnaby Brooks Jr., j'ai bientôt quatre ans.  
>– Génial ! S'exclama l'inconnu, et il leva un pouce en signe de victoire. Allez, viens, Barnaby ! Ou bien je dois t'appeler Junior ? »<p>

Il lui tendit à nouveau la main – mais cette fois-ci, le garçonnet l'attrapa, et se laissa relever par son camarade dont il s'étonna un instant de la force, avant de réaliser que c'était tout à fait normal ; il avait déjà douze ans, après tout.

« Heu..., hésita un instant le gamin sitôt qu'il fut à nouveau debout. Je préfère Barnaby...  
>– D'accord, alors ! Kotetsu le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire. Au fait, ça va, ton genou, ou bien tu veux que je te porte ?<br>– Ce... Ça ira. »

Son genou le faisait encore bien souffrir, mais le plus jeune des deux enfants brûlait trop de cette hâte qu'il avait de retrouver ses parents pour s'en soucier encore ; et puis, il fallait bien qu'il se montre fort, lui aussi. Au moins un peu ; au moins suffisamment pour que ses parents le félicitent et l'enlacent lorsqu'il les reverrait, au moins suffisamment pour qu'il puisse par la suite raconter à son oncle comme il avait été courageux.

Lisant dans son regard sa motivation de s'en aller enfin, son aîné frotta une dernière fois le haut de son crâne aux cheveux mi-lisses, mi-bouclés, puis lui prit doucement la main et s'avança. Aux premiers pas qu'ils firent, Barnaby remarqua qu'il boitait un peu et que sa jambe le piquait vraiment à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied par terre, mais il serra fort les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer ou crier ; à côté de lui, le grand Kotetsu lui racontait tranquillement comment, lui aussi, il s'était déjà perdu plein de fois dans les centres commerciaux, et comment il avait toujours fini par retrouver son chemin.

« Et donc, tu vois, poursuivit-il, se vantant légèrement, après ça, j'ai couru et puis... »

Le fils unique de la famille Brooks n'écouta pas vraiment la fin de cette phrase ; au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, ses grands yeux redécouvraient le centre commercial, ses lumières, ses magasins aux enseignes de larges lettres en métal, et son sourire ne cessait de gagner en intensité à chaque pas – c'était vraiment joli. Il allait bientôt retrouver ses parents, et la main de Kotetsu dans la sienne le protégerait au moins jusque là ; alors, joyeux, il laissa son cœur battre pour toutes ces belles lumières et toute cette foule, grouillante de manteaux colorés, dont il voyait maintenant les jambes et le bas du corps au-dessus des pieds.

Et puis, soudain, tout dégringola – d'un seul coup. Au sens propre du terme.  
>Un pied, un autre, l'un devant, l'un derrière – la plaie qui picote, qui crie que ça fait mal et que ça devient insupportable, aïe, chute, on tombe ; descente aux Enfers, les genoux qui vont heurter le carrelage, faire encore plus mal, y mettre plein de sang tout rouge. La main libre n'est dès lors plus qu'inefficace.<p>

Barnaby tomba – une seconde, qu'il ne put même pas compter, puis il y eut un choc, les yeux fermés ; ça lui coupa le souffle un instant, et il réalisa qu'on l'avait rattrapé. Ses genoux en sang n'avaient pas heurté le sol ; une goute du liquide rouge et chaud coula le long de sa jambe droite, et l'enfant pria pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas, et surtout ne salisse pas sa chaussette.

« Hé, Barnaby, ça va ? Entendit-il tout à coup, tandis que la plutôt forte poigne de son camarade le relevait en douceur. Barnaby ?  
>– Je, heu, je... »<p>

Encore déboussolé, le garçonnet reprit difficilement appui sur ses deux jambes ; pendant ce temps, mais sans lâcher sa main, Kotetsu s'agenouilla et mouilla son index libre d'un peu de salive, avant de le passer sur le filament rouge qui s'étalait lentement le long de la cuisse du petit blond.

Ce dernier crut bien le voir grimacer au goût désagréable du sang, mais ses propres yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et l'empêchèrent d'en savoir plus – contre toute attendre, les doigts du pré-adolescent se resserrèrent sur les siens, et c'était rassurant.

« Ma maman dit souvent qu'il faut mettre de la salive pour que ça cicatrise, fit finalement Kotetsu. Mais y'a une pharmacie là-bas, on va y aller, d'accord ? »

Une larme dégringola la joue du blondinet ; bien que contre son gré, il s'était mis à pleurer, un peu, mais son nouvel ami resserra encore ses doigts et frotta doucement l'index et le majeur de l'enfant à l'aide de son pouce, large et doux. Un nouveau sourire – l'aîné des deux garçons se releva et prit aussitôt son cadet dans ses bras, le soulevant avec délicatesse, avant de se diriger vers la pharmacie.

Barnaby, de sa position, ne regarda plus défiler les gens et les enseignes en lettre d'argent – il ne s'en souciait plus, de toute façon. A l'abri, entre les bras d'un Kotetsu qui le tenait bien contre lui, il se sentait en sécurité ; et peu importait que ce soit un kidnappeur ou non, il s'occupait de lui.

Avant d'appuyer doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de son camarade et de fermer les yeux, le jeune enfant songea que son genou droit avait dû tacher le sweatshirt de celui qui le portait, et il se promit de réparer cette erreur plus tard.

« Bonjour, dit Kotetsu lorsqu'il s'approcha du guichet de la pharmacie, j'voudrais du désinfectant et des pansements, s'il vous plaît ! »

Il avait déposé son camarade à terre le temps de commander ; il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que sa tête dépasse la hauteur du comptoir mais la pharmacienne, visiblement attendrie, le servit tout de même en priorité. Alors, il fouilla dans la poche de son short, en extirpa quelques pièces qu'il donna à la femme, puis récupéra le sachet au gros motif vert qu'elle lui tendait, avant de la remercier et de se retourner vers Barnaby.

Un peu gêné, le garçonnet tourna la tête vers les rayons plein de médicaments divers et rougit légèrement – quelque part, il s'en voulait d'avoir poussé son nouvel ami à dépenser son argent, alors que sa famille à lui avait au moins dix fois celui de payer quelques pansements. Kotetsu, cependant, ne sembla pas en tenir rigueur ; sitôt qu'il eut rejoint son camarade, il s'affaira à la tâche de le soigner et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la plaie du blondinet fut désinfectée et recouverte d'un joli pansement coloré qui le fit sourire.

« Whoa, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer l'enfant, y'a des lapins dessus !  
>– Héhé, c'est joli, hein ? Répondit son aîné, souriant. J'adore les p'tits lapins, moi ! Et toi, Barnaby ?<br>– Hm... J'aime bien... »

Il avait parut embarrassé en disant cela, et ça fit rire son camarade – puis ce dernier prit à nouveau la main du plus petit et le guida jusqu'à la sortie de la pharmacie, notant toutefois qu'il boitait un peu à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Sans prévenir, et sitôt qu'ils furent dehors, Kotetsu s'arrêta soudain ; le regard fixé sur le lointain, il semblait réfléchir.

« Dis, Barnaby, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement rêveur.  
>– Hm, bah..., bredouilla l'autre. Je voudrais bien être un grand scientifique, comme mon papa et ma maman ! »<p>

A cette remarque, les yeux verts du petit garçon se mirent à briller légèrement – c'était mignon, et l'autre enfant sourit doucement.

« Moi, fit-il alors, j'veux être un héros.  
>– Un héros ? Barnaby parut surpris et le regarda avec de grands yeux, ronds et étonnés. Pour battre les méchants et capturer les criminels ?<br>– Pas que pour ça ! S'exclama Kotetsu en riant de bon cœur. Y'a aussi pour sauver les gens ! Allez, tu veux que j'te montre un truc ? »

Le jeune enfant se demandait encore que répondre lorsque son camarade décida que, de toute manière, il ne lui laisserait pas le choix ; il se concentra un instant et, sous le regard un peu étonné de Barnaby, ses yeux prirent une couleur bleutée, d'un beau bleu uniforme, tandis qu'une drôle d'aura se créait autour de lui – on aurait dit qu'il brillait. Ni une, ni deux, il attrapa le petit blond et le souleva comme s'il n'avait été qu'une simple plume ; puis il fit un bond d'un mètre et commença à marcher, mais si rapidement que le garçonnet dans ses bras ne vit pas le temps passer.  
>Finalement, les deux garçons atteignirent l'autre bout du couloir en quelques secondes à peine.<p>

« Tu vois ça ? Lança Kotetsu, une bonne dose de fierté dans la voix. C'est mon pouvoir ! Ça dure pas longtemps, mais c'est vachement cool, non ? »

Il posa son ami à terre et sourit, fier comme un roi, plaçant joyeusement les mains sur ses hanches. Le point d'information du centre commercial ne se situait qu'à quelques mètres de là et Barnaby, perdant d'un seul coup tous ses repères, balaya les alentours d'un regard un peu perdu, avant de secouer sa tête blonde et de regarder son camarade droit dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi, je peux faire ça ! Dit-il. Sauf que des fois, ma maman et mon papa me grondent...  
>– Sérieux ? S'étonna Kotetsu. J'te crois pas, c'est pas possible ! »<p>

Le blond garçon prit une expression un peu boudeuse et voulut répondre aussitôt ; mais alors qu'il inspirait pour se lancer dans une longue tirade approximativement argumentative, le bruit caractéristique et rapide de talons claquant le sol sous le commandement d'une femme pressée se fit entendre.

« Barnaby ! »

Ni une, ni deux, l'interpellé tourna la tête ; maman. Une grande femme blonde accourait dans sa direction – maman. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux – maman, maman, maman.

Il porta les deux mains à son visage pour essuyer toute l'eau qui commença à s'y déverser, tandis que Kotetsu, qui avait posé une main sur son épaule, la frottait doucement, non sans jeter un regard quelque peu étonné à la dame qui s'approchait.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est à un Barnaby hissé quelques vingt centimètres au-dessus de lui que le jeune garçon, qui avait ramené non sans une certaine fierté ses bras derrière son crâne, dut adresser la parole ; le temps de raconter toutes ses aventures à sa mère et déjà l'enfant ne voulait plus quitter ses bras, ou il se blottissait sans ménagement, bien qu'il ait plus souffert de peur que de mal.

« Merci pour tout, finit par remercier la mère de Barnaby lorsque son fils eut terminé son récit, et elle passa une main maternelle dans les cheveux bruns de Kotetsu. Attends, je vais te rendre l'argent pour les pansements...  
>– Pas la peine, m'dame ! Rétorqua le garçon. C'est aussi ça, être un héros ! »<p>

Madame Brooks parut surprise, l'espace d'un instant ; Barnaby, le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa mère, esquissa un rapide sourire, et son ami fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, partant visiblement dans la direction opposée.  
>Il aurait pu en rester là – il ne le fit pas.<p>

« Tu vois, Barnaby, lança-t-il, j'pense qu'être un vrai héros, c'est aider les gens qui en ont besoin. »

Le blondinet ne répondit pas ; un simple signe de la main, et ça suffit.  
>Alors, il ferma les yeux, comme pour imprimer à jamais ce souvenir dans sa mémoire ; et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Kotetsu avait disparu.<p>

_Merci, Kotetsu. Je suis certain que tu seras le meilleur des héros du monde._

* * *

><p>Fiiiin~<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu. =)_  
><em>


End file.
